Talk:Summoning Technique
Hand Seals????? Ok so in issue 51 (I think it was 51) When Sasuke and Danzo fight, Sasuke summons a hawk but only weaves the sign Ram. Also, Danzo summons his tapior, tapiar, tapier, whatever. Anyway he takes his blood and smears it against his palm, while the hand being smeared on has a half tiger sign. Should i change these? :Manga often skips hand seals unless the have relevance to the plot. Don't stress over it. Omnibender - Talk - 03:00, September 3, 2012 (UTC) What Omni-sensei said, not to mention that a different sequence of seals can be used for the same technique, in case of skilled users just 1 or even no seals at all--Elveonora (talk) 19:24, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Control? Should we put that if u have something like a tailed beast under ur control,like tobi did with kurama, u can summon it w/out a contract. Riptide240 (talk) 20:24, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I'd advise not to because Its already stated that you can summon animals, Their would'nt be a point of adding that because It simply states that you can summon things tools animals etc so no --Jean Daichou Loves Naruto 20:31, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :actually, I think the question is quite interesting. I completely forgot that one has to sign a contract with the animal one wants to summon. In case of a tailed beast, I would have said at first that it could only be summoned because it was under a genjutsu (since it would have never accepted becoming a summon). But Madara tried to summon Kurama during the fourth world war and Kurama was absolutely in his right mind. Seems to be actually different from usual summons.Norleon (talk) 20:55, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Not really, quite sure that a blood contract has to be signed with a tailed beast as well. Hell even people can be summoned. Contract Seal supports there being one, otherwise there would be nothing to remove--Elveonora (talk) 21:47, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Actually, the contract seal only removes control a summoner has over a summoned creature so u dont neccesarily have to sign a contract so the question is still out there Riptide240 (talk) 15:04, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Plus, when Minato did it to tobi, he didnt sign a contract with the nine tails, he just put it under his control and summoned it. Riptide240 (talk) 15:05, March 23, 2013 (UTC) And, when Madara tried to summon Kurama, it didnt work beacuse the nine tails already had a jinchuriki. Riptide240 (talk) 15:08, March 23, 2013 (UTC) You can't summon something without a contract, he could have done it off-screen--Elveonora (talk) 19:23, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Im not even sure if he can write lol, u really think kurama would sign a contract with madara Riptide240 (talk) 19:48, March 25, 2013 (UTC) All it needs is blood on a scroll and some formula--Elveonora (talk) 19:59, March 25, 2013 (UTC) No, u need to sign ur name and fingerprint and u have to be willing to be summoned which kurama (im sure of) would never do or agree to. Riptide240 (talk) 20:07, March 25, 2013 (UTC) faceplam, you might have overhead the whole being under control part--Elveonora (talk) 20:13, March 25, 2013 (UTC) So basically wat ur saying is that they put it under their control and made make a contract with them?Riptide240 (talk) 20:20, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Well that settles that but waht about how tobi just summoned the nine tails in the game and it was automatically under his controlRiptide240 (talk) 20:24, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Videogames aren't canon, the makes can do anything they want, like altering the story even--Elveonora (talk) 20:26, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok forget tat but there was one last thing i was confused about: When the nine tails attacked the leaf, tobi put it under his control and then presumably told it to stay there so he could go into the leaf and summon it from there. but when he did, he just summoned it, no contractRiptide240 (talk) 20:32, March 25, 2013 (UTC) This argument doesn't need to go on further you've both made your points so stop --User:Jmootam1999 Loves Naruto 20:33, March 25, 2013 (UTC) It was never an argument i was just confused so if u could stay out of this that would be great Riptide240 (talk) As I said, things happen off-panel. We never see Minato signing contract with toads either, yet we know it happened--Elveonora (talk) 20:39, March 25, 2013 (UTC) No i won't stay out of It because all members of the wiki have to reason with each other You were confused I understand but do you understand what User talk:Elveonora has explained ? --User:Jmootam1999 Loves Naruto 20:42, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok so with the reincarnation jutsu, when kabuto uses the reincarnated shinobi on the battlefield to summon reinforcements, that counts as summoning a person right? lol srry had to ask Riptide240 (talk) 20:47, March 25, 2013 (UTC) And yes by the way thank u for trying to help but it was just a little misunderstanding that we worked outRiptide240 (talk) 20:50, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Nagato's summons? It shows that Konan can be summoned by Nagato. Is this true? --Freedom Wall (talk) 08:03, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, what about it?--Elveonora (talk) 11:03, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, I wasn't aware. I just found it strange that he could summon people. --Freedom Wall (talk) 11:11, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Anyone can summon anything. Nowhere it's been said it must be animals. Iruka was summoned as early as Part I. Chunin Exams, although in a different manner.--Elveonora (talk) 11:49, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Choosing Which Summon Was it ever stated that a user could choose the summon beyond the amount of chakra they send? I ask because this relies on such information being provided. — SimAnt 21:36, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :More like observed. Naruto obviously intended to summon Gamabunta, but ended up with Gamakichi, who now seems to be in the same power level as his father, so to speak. Why Gamabunta wasn't summoned, and what he was busy with, I don't know, but it seems that in the event you try summoning someone who's not available for whatever reason, you get someone in the same power level. Omnibender - Talk - 00:42, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't see how knowing from previous experience that a lot of chakra gets a strong toad explains a method beyond the amount of chakra used as a means of choosing the summon... — SimAnt 01:38, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, way back when Naruto was first learning to summon frogs, he was only managing to summon tadpoles at first, and when he managed to tap into Kurama's chakra, he summoned Gamabunta. Chakra does seem to correlate with summon strength. Omnibender - Talk - 02:16, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes it does and if you read the second Fanbook you would know! (talk) 16:45, June 14, 2013 (UTC)Carignan Reference Why the chapter 170, page 4 reference have to be with "Manda believes Orochimaru summoned him" instead of being with "" to be a hidden comment?--[[User:PlacidoNB|'Placido']][[User talk:PlacidoNB|'NB']] 23:07, June 20, 2013 (UTC) : Does anyone have any answer?--[[User:PlacidoNB|'Placido']][[User talk:PlacidoNB|'NB']] 11:41, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Because hidden comments are used to stop people from changing information. That addition to the reference is to point people to the exact instance its referring to.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:44, June 30, 2013 (UTC) The abilities of summons I was wondering whether or not a summoned animal character's abilities section should be constructed simlarly to a human's, in regards to adding subsections like "ninjutsu" "Genjutsu" "other abilities" etc? I've seen it done on pages like Gamabunta, Fukasaku and Gamatatsu, yet the partern does not extend to other pages like Shima, Monkey King: Enma and Katsuyu. --Tzao (talk) 08:05, August 7, 2013 (UTC) They already are done the same. Some are not as extensive as others however due to a lack of work/effort or just information. There isnt really a style either. If you check some other character pages, the ones that arent popular, you'll find they're the same. A lack of information revealed in either the anime or manga leaves the ability section emptier. Skarrj (talk) 08:26, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up, I'll get to work on those pages in a jiffy then --Tzao (talk) 08:37, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Summoned Creatures Ok so I was wondering if we should create a new page for some animal summons? I think that we should create a separate page for summons, like sharks. We could add info on how they are used as messengers and how they can be incorporated into jutsu. Since we seen two users who can summon sharks in the anime Kisame and Ruiga from the Land of Greens Arc. We could also create a page for chameleons summons since they are mentioned in the series too. And then list the specific chameleon summons and shark summons if needed. Tuxedo12 (talk) 16:48, January 1, 2014 (UTC) i thought the yare linked to wikipedia whats the pointIloveinoxxx (talk) 18:21, January 1, 2014 (UTC) We do have pages for summons and you can go ahead and make some if you like. --Mr Easter (talk) 11:58, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :The only time we generally create an article for a summoned creature is when they have a name, or else, we need unique things documented about them. Sharks, to the best of my knowledge, haven't really done anything so the Shark article simply redirects to the Wikipedia article on the creature.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:30, January 2, 2014 (UTC)